Ice Mario
(2007) (2009) |abilities = Throwing ice balls, skating across water and lava}} Ice Mario is a transformation Mario can enter by collecting an Ice Flower. There are two different versions of "Ice Mario", with one debuting in and another in . The original Ice Mario from Super Mario Galaxy has Mario become a version of himself created as if an ice sculpture; being similar to a light blue Metal Mario in appearance. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii and subsequent appearances, this form instead simply changes the color palette of Mario's (or any other character that uses it) clothing, making his hat and shirt light blue and his overalls red. Despite this, the Ice Flower's appearance has remained consistent since Super Mario Galaxy. In Super Mario Galaxy, Ice Mario had the ability to freeze any kind of liquid - be it water or lava - and skate across it, leaving behind hexagonal platforms of ice as he travelled across its surface, though these would eventually dissipate. In addition to this, Ice Mario could freeze water spouts and waterfalls, allowing him to traverse areas he may not have been able to before. Surprisingly, despite being made of ice, he also had an immunity to fire attacks, such as the fireballs thrown by Magikoopas. Ice Mario, much like Fire Mario was in this game, could only be used for a short time, and Mario would return to normal once time was up. This form has also become known as "Frozen Mario", though Nintendo has only referred to it as "Ice Mario". Starting with New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Ice Mario became a sort of parallel to Fire Mario. Instead of being able to walk on water and lava, he could instead throw ice balls. Like Fire Mario, only two can be on screen at a time. Though the ice balls travel slower and will disappear after two bounces, they will freeze enemies. In this state, they can be picked up and thrown across the water, where they will damage enemies before hitting a wall, shattering the ice and defeating the frozen enemy. Some enemies, like Piranha Plants, cannot be picked up after being frozen, and others such as Banzai Bills cannot be frozen at all. Gallery Mario IceMarioSME.png|''Super Mario Exploit'' Ice Mario..png IceMarioSM3D.png IceMario..png|''Super Mario World 3D'' Ice Mario Proto.png IceMarioJump.png|by 2D_Ice_Mario.png|Ice Mario (2D) FrozenMario.png|''Super Mario Galaxy'' FMBWE63631.png Other Users Ice Luigi.png 2D Ice Luigi.png|Ice Luigi (2D) 2D_Ice_Yellow_Toad.png|Ice Yellow Toad (2D) Ice_Yellow_Toad.png|Ice Yellow Toad 2D_Ice_Blue_Toad.png|Ice Blue Toad (2D) Ice_Blue_Toad.png|Ice Blue Toad 2D_Ice_Purple_Toad.png|Ice Purple Toad (2D) Ice_Purple_Toad.png|Ice Purple Toad 2D_Ice_Peach.png|Ice Peach (2D) Ice_Peach_SM3DW.png 2D_Ice_Daisy.png|Ice Daisy (2D) 2D_Ice_Rosalina.png|Ice Rosalina (2D) Trivia * Ice Mario's appearance may have been inspired by Mario's sprites in his early appearances (such as and ), which showed him with a blue shirt and red overalls as opposed to his modern appearance of red shirt and blue overalls. The colour of Ice Mario's shirt however is more cyan compared to the dark blue of Mario's original sprites, and his hat is this same cyan colour as opposed to the red it was originally. ** The same can be said about Luigi in regards to his appearance from the DiC cartoons and Super Mario Bros. 2. * Ice Mario's original appearance in Super Mario Galaxy very closely resembled Shadow Mario from Super Mario Sunshine. }} Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Transformations Category:Mario (series) Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Power-Ups Category:Bowser's Power-Ups